


Moments in the Cold

by Zombubble



Series: Moments Verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Elemental Magic, It's wonderful, M/M, Shenanigans, Telekinesis, Yuuri still skates, actor jj leroy, actor viktor, and yuuri - Freeform, but he hasn't shown up yet, makkachin has powers too probably, viktor's a space heater, viktor's not quite what his fans expect, will take shameless advantage of that, yuuri's an adorable dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Viktor's an actor playing an ice skater, Yuuri's the figure skater brought on as a consultant to ensure accuracy.In the years since a bit part he’d gotten when he was sixteen, he’d garnered international fame, frequently typecast as characters with ice magic. Sometimes, people thought being a telepath or empath suited him better. One memorable occasion had a director saying only the part of a healer suited him, his hands apparently “gentle and elegant enough only for the most careful of touches”. He’d laughed. Fans often asked, when he didn’t play an ice mage, how it felt to do something counter-intuitive for once. His standard response was to chuckle and wave it away, saying that it was part of the joy of acting to portray experiences not his own.The truth was he’d never been offered a character like himself.





	Moments in the Cold

Yuuri is standing a ways away from the main movie set, furiously rubbing his arms.

“Are you cold?” Viktor asks as he walks over to him. As close as they’re starting to get, he figures it’s about time Yuuri knows about his magic. Yuuri’s lips are blue, teeth chattering slightly as he nods in response. Looking around, Viktor huddles close, before holding his hand out in front of him and producing a small flame. Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“Fire magic?”

Viktor nods, grinning. “Best kept secret in Hollywood. Not even my agent knows.”

They stand in companionable silence, Yuuri warming his hands over the fire while Viktor furtively glances around them. The rest of the cast and crew mill around the set, taking advantage of the space heaters littered throughout the area. Yuuri chances a look back, scowling gently before he turns around.

“I could have sworn-“

“I was an ice mage, right?” Viktor grins as Yuuri nods. “Everyone makes the same assumption, especially given the roles I’ve had.”

“You don’t _act_ like a fire mage.” Yuuri says, around still-chattering teeth.

“How would that be?”

“You know,” Yuuri says, “Hot-tempered, exciteable…” As he trails off, his face grows red.

“Stereotypical fire mage traits, right?”

Yuuri nods in agreement, “It sounds stupid now.”

Viktor laughs, full-bellied, and narrowly keeps his flames from flaring up. “People always look for obvious personality traits that fit the elements,” he says, and it’s true. They expect fire mages to act untamable, impulsive, emotional. Exploding at the slightest hint of conflict. An inferno, chaotic and all-consuming, obvious in their passion and deadly in their rage.

“They forget fires can smolder,” Viktor continues, “Burning under the surface for days, weeks, _years,_ before making themselves known. Sometimes with smoke, sometimes with an explosion.”

“That’s…poetic.”

“I literally get paid to sound poetic,” Viktor laughs. Cold wind blows through the set, chilling even Viktor to his bones. He adjusts his internal temperature, feeling his face start to become flushed.

“You think I’d be used to the cold,” Yuuri says, blowing into his hands before warming them again over Viktor’s small flames. Viktor takes the liberty of warming the air around Yuuri’s upper body until it’s at a reasonably comfortable temperature. “I spend most of my life in an ice skating rink, I literally make a living off of a bunch of frozen water. Heck, I’m only here as a consultant. About _ice skating.”_

“Ice rinks don’t generally have wind chill, though,” Viktor points out, “and you certainly don’t stand around when you’re in them.”

Yuuri nods, conceding the point. Both of them glance back at the set, but props is still fixing the window that JJ Leroy broke, and camera technicians are arguing over something or other. They have time.

Yuuri stomps his feet. “I think my toes are freezing.”

Viktor looks down. “I…I can’t make flames in snow, to be honest, and I don’t want to melt it and get everyone excited.” He taps his lip with an index finger as he tries to come up with a solution.

The next time he looks at Yuuri’s feet, they’re not there. He gasps, looking up, only to see Yuuri wiping snow off of one boot, while his other leg is folded beneath him. His head is in roughly the same place, but he’s floating a good three feet off of the ground. “Telekinesis or flight?” Viktor asks, smiling.

Yuuri looks up and blushes. “Telekinesis.”

“The ISU is ok with telekinetics on the ice?”

“We wear inhibitors, same as you guys. Officials check them and put a timed magical lock on before competitions. They used to just trust us, but then they figured out people were keeping themselves suspended in the air during jumps. They’d either switched the inhibitor out for a bracelet that looked the same, or would throw or drop it on the other side of the boards after getting particularly close. So now we’re supposed to wear them during practice – it’s a good habit to get into anyway – and they’re mandatory at official events.” He’s brushing snow off his other boot now, still suspended in the air. When he finishes, he sits cross-legged, alternating between rubbing his feet and warming his hands.

“Wow,” Viktor replies. “We just have to wear them when we’re running scenes. Most people just keep them on out of habit, though, since they’re made to go with the costume.”

“Where’s yours, now?” Yuuri asks curiously.

Viktor pulls a small ring out of his pocket and holds it up. The silver glimmers in the firelight. “Right here,” he says, before putting it back. “My character, ah, doesn’t typically keep all of his clothes on, so they needed something small that I could wear no matter how many articles of clothing I’ve taken off.”

There’s a loud crash, and the next thing Viktor knows Yuuri’s fallen into the snowdrift next to them. He sits up, glasses askew, as he looks over at the set. The replacement window lies shattered on the ground, pieces of a camera strewn around the area, and the director is positively livid.

Shouts ring out as Viktor helps Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri’s brushing off the snow, face flushed and eyes locked firmly on the ground.  “Does that happen often?” Viktor asks, eyes sparkling.

“Only if I’m startled,” Yuuri mumbles. “Usually I can catch myself.”

They traipse back over, and get told by a harried assistant that filming was done for the day, and likely the next as well. With this unexpected revelation, Viktor does what he should have done ages ago.

“My schedule’s been cleared. Do you want to get dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for a new AU that's been running around in my head, that I can't get rid of in order to finish the other au I've started (that's over 35k so far).
> 
> Rebloggable tumblr post can be found [here.](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com/post/167899069787/moments-in-the-cold-magic-au-drabble)
> 
> Viktor's still Jewish in this 'verse, it's just not mentioned in this fic and hence, not tagged.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [@we-call-everything-katsudon](we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com)


End file.
